The Different Route
by Fia-san
Summary: Mekakushi-dan kedatangan anggota baru. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, dia memiliki tiga kekuatan mata. Memiliki sifat yandere dan kuudere, agak kasar terhadap orang lain. Walau begitu, dia akan membawa Mekakushi-dan ke rute yang lain dan berbeda. Bagaimana akhirnya Mekakushi-dan? Dan bagaimana nasib anggota baru itu? /badsummary /thisisNumber10remake


The Different Route

Summary: Mekakushi-dan kedatangan anggota baru. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, dia memiliki tiga kekuatan mata. Memiliki sifat yandere dan kuudere, agak kasar terhadap orang lain. Walau begitu, dia akan membawa Mekakushi-dan ke rute yang lain dan berbeda. Bagaimana akhirnya Mekakushi-dan? Dan bagaimana nasib anggota baru itu? /badsummary /thisisNumber10remake

Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors bukan punya saya!

Warning!: alur tidak jelas, typo bertebaran, kata-kata kasar, dan cerita ini membuat anda pusing tiga ratus keliling

Tidak suka? Jangan baca, klik kembali, cari yang lain, baca cerita lain!

Enjoy my fanfiction~ ^^/ -Fia-san

**OC's Bio:**

**Nama**: Kawamura Kazu (_川村 __. __カズ__)_

**Umur**: 18 tahun

**Gender**: Female

**Eye ability**: **(Left Eye)** _**Eye of Anguish **__(__苦悩の目 __(Kuno no Me)) _dari kata _anguish _sudah terlihat. Artinya derita. Caranya, dengan mengaktifkan efek mata kiri dan menatap orang itu, orang itu akan menderita karena masa lalu buruknya atau kesalahan yang tidak dapat diampuni. _Eye of anguish _ini juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Mata ini berubah menjadi warna ungu pekat.

**(Right Eye) **_**Eye of Illusions **__(__幻想の目__(__Genso no Me)) _kemampuan mata yang bisa mengilusi orang dan membuat orang terpancing dengannya. Mata ini berubah warna menjadi warna silver.

**(Both Eyes) **_**Eye of Crimson **__(__深紅の目 __(Shinku no Me)) hidden eye-ability _ini termasuk _all-rounder ability. _Bisa meng-ilusi dan mengontrol benda-benda. Dan juga bisa membuat pengguna memanggil suatu makhluk gaib dan lain-lain. Dari kata _crimson, _artinya merah tua, warna matanyapun menjadi merah tua.

**Fisik**: Kazu berambut hitam keabu-abuan dengan mata kuningnya, rambutnya acak-acakan dan pendek seleher. Tinggi sekitar 174 cm. Berat 45 kg. Memakai _eye patch _di mata kirinya dan plester tertempel di pipi kanannya. Kedua tangannya diperban.

**Personality**: pendiam, dingin, kasar, perhatian, kadang mem-frontal orang /heh, cuek.

**Likes**: Mekakushi-dan, _music, dangerous things, mystique things._

**Dislikes: **_Kidnappers, bad people, terrorist, the person who hurts her friends, bad memories, gossips._

* * *

Act 01:

Beginning

**-Shintaro's POV-**

15 Agustus tahun 2200

"…. Hey, master, aku bosan~!" rengek gadis berambut biru yang diikat dua rambutnya dari balik PC-ku. Aku menghela napasku panjang dan tidak menghiraukannya, "Hey! Master! Apa kamu mendengarku?! Di sini sangat bosan! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"…." Aku tetap menghiraukannya sambil terus mengutak-atik komputerku. Gadis itu langsung cemberut total, "Aku sibuk, jadi bisakah kamu diam."

"Sibuk?! Oh, ayolah! Yang hanya master kerjakan hanyalah menonton anime dan mengumpulkan koleksi-koleksi _anime hentai _dari internet!"serunya balik dengan sebalnya.

"Kamu tidak lihat, aku sedang menulis lagu di sini?!" balasku sembari menoleh pandanganku ke gadis itu, gadis itu hanya mengendus dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak seru! Sama sekali tidak seru!" balasnya kembali. Aku tidak menghiraukannya lagi karena sudah muak dengannya, "Ooh! Master! Master ayo kita beli itu! Itu!" serunya tiba-tiba. Aku hampir terlonjak dan melirik gadis cyber itu dengan tajamnya. Dia menunjukan gambar _sun block. _

"Tidak berguna bagimu." Jawabku singkat.

"?!"

"Hee! Master! Ini untuk master! Ini untuk kebaikan master! Hanya untuk master!" rengeknya dengan gayanya yang dramatis.

Aku menempelkan segitiga lengkung di kepalaku. Gadis cyber ini muncul entah darimana, dan dia sudah mengubah hidupku ini dengan cara menggangguku. Ak upikir dia adalah gadis yang manis karena saat dia muncul, dia terlihat sangat manis saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan ternyata—dia benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ene! BISAKAH KAMU DIAM!?" bentakku dengan sebalnya.

Tanpaku sadari, sodaku tersenggol oleh tanganku secara tidak sengaja. Aku menoleh ke sodaku yang airnya ingin memuncrat ke _keyboard_-ku. Ene langsung menghindar ke belakang dengan elitnya. Aku buru-buru ingin melindungi _keyboard_-ku dari muncratan air soda itu. Sayangnya, airnya sudah tumpah ke _keyboard _dan botol soda sudah jatuh ke lantai.

_Sun block _yang Ene tunjukan tertekan tombol 'beli' secara cerobohnya. Akupun terdiam dengan keringatku yang mengucur deras. Sementara Ene ber-_poker face _ria.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"!"

"Master! Cepat ambil tisu! Tisu!" seru Ene dengan hebohnya.

"Gyaaa! Iya iya!" seruku dengan panik sambil cepat-cepat mengambil beberapa tisuku dan mengelapnya ke _keyboard, _"Ooh! Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan biarkan, kembali padaku! Kembali!" seruku sembari mengutak-atik komputerku dengan paniknya. Sayangnya, tidak bisa karena _sun block _itu sudah dibeli olehku.

Dibeli.

Iya.

Dibeli.

"…. KYAAA! AKU HARUS APA?!" jeritku dengan paniknya kembali.

"Itu juga salah master karena menyenggol soda master. Jadi tumpah kan?" balas Ene dengan polosnya sambil menatapku dengan muka polos yang membuatku naik pitam.

"KENAPA KAMU MENYALAHKANKU?! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" seruku sambil menggebrak mejaku, "Sudahlah! Cepat cari _keyboard _yang murah dari internet!" imbuhku sambil duduk dan mengutak-atik komputerku dengan cepatnya.

"Ano… master… semuanya bagus tapi…"

"Aku tidak peduli yang mana yang bagus. Cari saja yang murah." Potongku dongkol.

"Semuanya memang bagus, tapi tidak ada yang murah." Jawab Ene. Aku terpaku dan diam-diam melirik Ene dari layar lain.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ya… seperti yang master lihat…" Ene memunculkan beberapa gambar _keyboard _komputer, "Semuanya mahal." Gambar-gambar tersebut langsung terpampang tanda 'X' besar di depannya. Warnanyapun merah. Membuatku makin panik.

"A—apa?! Jangan-jangan—itu artinya—aku harus—"

_Tok! Tok! Tok! _Pintu kamar apartemenku berbunyi. Aku dan Ene menoleh ke pintu. Jarang sekali, ada yang datang. Padahal teman saja aku tidak punya, apalagi sahabat atau pacar.

"Siapa itu kira-kira?" gumamku pelan sembari _sweat-dropping._

"Apakah itu teman master?!" tanya Ene dengan histerisnya, "Uwoo! Aku tercegang! Tidak menyangka master mempunyai teman!"

"Berisik." Balasku jengkel.

"Tetapi, buka saja pintunya master~" sahut Ene sambil berpindah ke HP-ku, "Ayolah aku penasaran~"

"Cih, tidak mau." Sambarku tidak peduli.

"Ayolah~ buka saja pintunya~ pasti itu adalah perempuan idaman master—"

"DIAM!" seruku dengan kesal, "Aku tidak peduli itu gadis atau bukan! Dan aku tidak perlu P-A-C-A-R!"

"Lagipula master butuh _keyboard _baru bukan? Jadi buka saja pintunya dan langsung ke mall!" potong Ene dengan gembiranya.

Sebenarnya, benar juga. Saat aku buka pintunya, aku langsung melesat ke mall. Tetapi… aku dua tahun tidak keluar apartemen… dan juga, aku tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan di luar. Aku juga tidak pandai beradaptasi dengan para orang asing di luar sana.

"Tidak akan." Jawabku akhirnya. Ene merengut kesal dan mulai menggoda.

"Kalau tidak aku hapus SEMUA folder master. SEMUA." Katanya dengan nada menggoda, "Dan aku SERIUS."

"AH! Baik-baik!" seruku sembari merampas HP-ku dari meja dan mengambil jaket merahku. Aku memasang _headset_-ku dan menancapkannya ke HP dan segera membuka pintu apartemen dengan agak frustasi.

Di depanku, gadis yang tingginya beda satu sentimeter berdiri dihadapanku. Dia memakai _eye-patch _hitam di mata kirinya, plester tertempel di pipi kanannya, dan memakai semacam jaket berwarna abu-abu. Lengan kirinya digulung dan menampakan perban-perbannya dan juga lengan kanannya logor. Kulirik ke bawah, celananya digulung sampai lutut di bagian kanan dan bagian kirinya dibiarkan turun begitu saja. Rambut pendeknya diikat ekor kuda. Sayang sekali soal celananya, padahal bisa kuintip—ah sudah lupakan.

"Oh, ternyata kamu." Sahutnya agak dingin. Wajah polosnya menatap lurus padaku. Aku terpaku dan diam menatapnya.

"Ada apa." tanyaku balik dengan dingin.

"Ada keributan tadi, apa kamu waras." Jawabnya dengan polosnya. Aku membelalakan mataku dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Kamu bercanda?! Tentu saja aku masih waras dan tidak gila!" jawabku kesal.

"Pfft—" Ene hampir tertawa. Aku melirik tajam pada HP-ku.

"DIAM!"

"Ah. Kamu tidak waras." Sahut gadis itu sambil merengutkan keningnya, "Cepat ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dua tahun ini aku mendengarmu bicara sendirian."

A—APA?! Dua tahun?! Berarti dia…. Seorang _NEET?! _Jarang sekali aku menemui perempuan berpotensi _NEET_…. Apa…. apa dia untukku—b-bah lupakan!

"K—kamu—kamu _N—_"

"Bodoh, aku bukan _NEET, _tetapi aku sudah menempati apartemen ini sudah lama dan aku mendengarmu bicara sendirian." Jawabnya tajam.

Oh, itu sangat menusuk hatiku. Sungguh! Semua karena perempuan cyber yang tidak jelas ini datang menemuiku!

"Hahah…"

"A—AKU MASIH WARAS AKU HANYA BERBICARA PADA TEMANKU DARI INTERNET!" bohongku kasar.

"Seroang _NEET _tidak mungkin punya teman." Sambarnya. Wajahku makin memerah marah dan malu karena omongan gadis perban yang tidak jelas ini.

"Cih! Siapa bilang!" cibirku.

"Oh, omong-omong, kamu membuatku sukses mengacaukan projek gambarku." Sahutnya sembari menunjukku sebuah benda dan itu _drawing pad. _Aku menyerengit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku menyerengit ke _drawing pad_-nya dan terkejut.

APA?! RETAK?! Bagaimana dia bisa meretakan _drawing pad _nya yang kelihatan sangat mahal?! Dan lagi-lagi aku disalahkan! Hari ini aku benar-benar sial!

"Aku mengerjakannya selama sembilan jam, kamu tahu?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku. Aku melongo dan menyipitkan mata kananku dengan ekspresi kaget, "Karena kebisinganmu yang sukses membuat matahari terbelah dua, _drawing pad_-ku berhasil retak saking kesalnya aku mendengarmu berteriak, _'Ya ampun! Jangan hapus folder-folderku!' _semacam itu." Imbuhnya dengan nada dinginnya.

Ya ampun! Apakah teriakanku sampai separah itu?!

"J-jadi kau mau aku apa?" tanyaku sedikit curiga terhadapnya. Curiga dia memintaku untuk mengganti _drawing pad_-nya.

"Gantikan _drawing pad_-ku."

…. Benar…

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget sementara tawa Ene tertawa terbahak-bahak dari layar HP-ku.

"HAHAHA! Sekarang master benar-benar harus keluar!" ejek Ene sembari tertawa terguling-guling.

Baiklah, amarahku sudah naik ima puluh persen. Aku menggenggam HP-ku erat-erat sambil mengendus kesal.

"INI SALAHMU! Kenapa juga kamu meretak _drawing pad-_mu begitu keras disaat aku berteriak seperti itu?! Kenal waktumu?!" bentakku kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak tahu kapan kamu akan berteriak dengan kerasnya." Jawabnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, "Ayo ganti."

"Pertama _keyboard_-ku sudah rusak, kedua aku harus menggantikan _drawing pad _gadis perban tidak jelas ini?! Aku benar-benar—AAH! KYAA!" aku melompat kaget saat dia menunjukan sebuah kertas yang tergambar anime dengan karakter _Gasai Yuno. _Matanya memerah dengan pisau ditangannya, efek pensil warna merahnya sebagai darahnya sangat terlihat nyata. Karakter itu sedang menjilat pisaunya.

"Gantikan." Perintahnya. Aku sudah benar-benar menaiki pitamku seratus persen, apalagi tawa Ene kian berkoar-koar.

"Tidak ma—" dia membolak kertasnya dan aku mendapati gambar terseram yang pernah kulihat.

Tulisan, **CIEEEE YANG JONES, CIEEEE YANG NEET! **sedang dipegang oleh karakter Yuno yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Gantikan kalau tidak aku kirim semua gambar seperti ini padamu." Ancamnya lagi sembari merogoh sebuah benda tajam dari sakunya, **pisau**.

Yang benar saja?! Dia yandere?! Siapapun, beruang kutub, orang afrika, jerapah, artis kulit manggis, anak-anak yang bertanya "kamu siapa? Kamu seperti jeli!", artis nastar lebaran, atau artis iklan _'amburegul' _tolong aku!

Dia mencondongkan pisaunya ke leherku. Tawa Ene memudar ketika melihat pisaunya condong ke leherku. Wajahnya tidak seperti psikopat atau apa, wajahnya polos sekali. Tetapi aku rasakan hawa yang tidak sedap menjulur-julur disekitarku.

"Boleh kepalamu kujadikan kepala rebus." Tanyanya masih dengan wajah polosnya, "Nanti rambutmu kujadikan model wig. Boleh tidak."

Jantungku berdegup kencang saking takutnya pada gadis aneh ini.

"M-m-m-master—k-k-k-kita ke mall saja bersamanya—sekalian membeli _keyboard _master—"

"M-mana mungkin, _drawing pad _dan _keyboard _jika dijumlahkan akan sangat mahal!" bisikku balik.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Shintaro hanya meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali dan Ene hanya memberikan tanda 'error' di layar HP-nya. Sementara gadis perban itu masih saja mencondongkan pisaunya dengan ringannya.

"Master… daripada master mati… siapa yang jadi master-ku?" tanya Ene yang sudah memberikan tanda 'error' beberapa kali.

"J-jangan bilang begitu dong—" jawab Shintaro yang hanya _sweat-dropping _ria.

Tatapan lurus gadis perban itu membuat Shintaro tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan lagi. Dengan berat hati, Shintaro menghembuskan napasnya panjang dan mendesah kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku gantikan _drawing pad_-mu…." Desah Shintaro yang hampir sesengukan karena uangnya akan habis.

Gadis itu menurunkan pisaunya dan memasukannya ke saku, begitu pula gambarannya. Tidak tersenyum sama sekali, mukanya masih saja menampakan tampang polosnya itu.

"Omong-omong satu lagi." Gadis itu menuding ke bawah tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari hadapan Shintaro. Shintaro bingung dan langsung menunduk ke bawah. Mukanya memerah malu, dia belum mengganti celana pendeknya yang sebenarnya selutut itu dengan celana panjangnya.

Detik kemudian, tawa Ene membuyar kembali.

* * *

"Master! Semangat!" hibur Ene sembari melompat-lompat riang dari balik HP Shintaro. Shintaro mengendus kesal sembari menuruni tangga bersama gadis bertangan perban itu.

"Jangan semangati aku seperti itu." Desis Shintaro kesal.

"Ya itu salah master sendiri karena harus keluar dari apartemen! Dan juga harus mengganti _drawing pad_ gadis itu~!" cibir Ene sembari melirik gadis bertangan perban itu yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dia layaknya psikopat, aku sangat kaget, mungkin dia lebih sadis dari Yuno nantinya." Bisik Shintaro yang diam-diam melirik ke gadis itu.

"Maste jangan terlalu banyak menghayal, bisa-bisa saja dia langsung menyimpan kapaknya di atas kepala master~!" tegur Ene yang sebenarnya merinding juga melihatnya.

'_Gadis aneh, tetapi dia lumayan juga…' _batin Shintaro.

"Lumayan apa." tanyanya tiba-tiba. Shintaro melongo tidak mengerti, "Aku bisa baca pikiranmu tahu. Lumayan apa."

DEG! Shintaro dan Ene langsung melirik satu sama lain dan melirik gadis itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiran tanpa menoleh ke wajahnya sama sekali? Aneh! Sangat aneh!

"L-l-l-lumayan apa? Mungkin kamu salah baca—"

"'**Gadis aneh, tetapi dia lumayan juga**' permisi, tidak usah bohong padaku." Sambarnya sambil memutar lehernya ke Shintaro, "Sekarang apa."

Baiklah, Shintaro serasa di peluk Yuno lagi. Sementara gadis perban itu menunggu jawaban Shintaro dengan polosnya.

"L-lupakan…" jawab Shintaro sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke depan kembali.

"Pfft—lumayan apa? Menjadi bahan foto?" ejek Ene.

"…. Berisik." Seru Shintaro sembari menatap kembali HP-nya.

_JEDUAK! _Entah kenapa, gadis itu menonjok pipi Shintaro dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan. Ene langsung terkaget sementara Shintaro syok. Sangat syok. Gadis itu tetap berjalan lurus sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya lagi. Sementara Shintaro berhenti sebentar dan mengelus pipinya kesakitan.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" bentak Shintaro marah-marah, gadis itu tetap berjalan, "KENAPA KAMU MENONJOK—"

"Kamu _pervert_." Jawab gadis itu berteriak lantang, _"VirgiNEET pervert_."

"A—Apa?! Aku bukan—"

"Ya, kamu _pervert_." Serunya sembari menoleh ke belakang, "Aku tidak suka orang _pervert_. Kamu boleh kembali melakukan kegiatan malasmu dan berteriak, _'Ya ampun! Folder-folderkyuuuh! OMG! Jangan hapus!_'" imbuhnya mengikuti nada alay(?) Shintaro. Shintaro mengendus kesal dan Ene langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu! Dasar perban!" bentak Shintaro melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyusulnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke depan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan kembali tanpa diiringi dialog. Shintaro sudah marah akan gadis itu dan gadis itu tidak peduli kepada si mesum jomblo itu. Sesudah di trotoar ingin melewati _zebra cross, _Shintaro membuka mulutnya.

"Omong-omong, uangku tidak cukup." Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan lirikannya ke depan, "Bagaimana bisa aku bayar _drawing pad_-mu, aku ingin juga beli _keyboard_-ku yang rusak."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi tidak usah khawatir, aku punya triknya." Jawab gadis itu dengan santainya. Shintaro terdiam dan curiga kalau dia menggunakan trik pembunuh kembali.

"Trik pembunuh kembali?" tanya Shintaro pelan.

"Tidak, trik rahasia." Jawab gadis itu seolah-olah mendengar perkataan Shintaro tadi.

Sudahlah, jiwa raga Shintaro sudah dihantui oleh gadis perban yang misterius ini. Sudah dia yandere, pembaca pikiran, dan mem-frontal orang, dia sukses membuat Shintaro menghantui pikirannya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah mall. Dengan sesak, Shintaro mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Shintaro melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang membuat Shintaro masih merasa gugup.

"Ayo, nanti diatas kamu akan merasakan seperti surga. Surga komputer." Ajak gadis itu dengan asalnya sembari menarik Shintaro menuju lift.

"A-apa?! Komputer?!" bisik Shintaro sesudah gadis itu menekan tombol ke lantai empat.

"Iya. Di sana ada yang murah, dan bagus, tenang saja." Jawabnya, lalu bersiul ria dengan pelan.

Sesampai di lantai empat, gadis itu segera mengajak Shintaro untuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam _keyboard _komputer_. _Tiba-tiba saja, Ene berteriak kegirangan membuat Shintaro terlonjak. Gadis perban itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Aah! Ene—ups!" Shintaro menabrak pundak orang. Orang itu bersurai hijau dengan jaket ungunya.

Orang bersurai hijau itu mendongak, "Ah…" Dia menatap Shintaro dengan pandangan polos.

"Ah—maaf aku tidak melihatmu—loh, kemana dia?" tanya Shintaro heran, karena orang itu menghilang.

Gadis perban itu menyerengit heran kearah Shintaro. Padahal orang bersurai hijau itu masih ada di depan Shintaro. Dia hanya diam saja. Karena orang bersurai hijau itu menatap gadis perban itu balik, mereka saling tatap. Disengaja, gadis perban itu menunjukan gambar Gasai Yuno-nya lagi dengan mata kirinya dibuka _eye-patch_-nya. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah warna… ungu. Walau begitu, Shintaro tidak melihat keganjalan mata gadis perban itu. Sementara orang bersurai hijau itu langsung mengucurkan keringatnya. Dengan pandangan syoknya.

Sontak, Shintaro mendengar suara jeritan. Gadis perban itu menutup _eye-patch_-nya lagi dan memasukan gambarnya ke sakunya lagi. Dia memasukan tangannya ke saku rompinya dan melirik kemana perginya orang bersurai hijau itu. Dia terdiam, lalu kembali bersiul ria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa disekitarnya.

"Hah? Suara apa itu?" tanya Shintaro sembari celingak-celinguk. Enepun ikutan, celingak-celinguk.

"Suara itu keras sekali." Imbuh Ene.

"…Mungkin itu hantu." jawab gadis perban itu sembari menghampiri Shintaro. Shintaro hanya _sweat-dropping _dan menatap HP-nya kembali.

"Omong-omong, lihat master!" Ene menuding ke atas. Shintaro melirik ke sebuah rak, dan benda yang dituding Ene adalah sebuah geranat. Shintaro langsung terbelalak dan menatap Ene tajam.

"Apa?! Kamu bercanda?!"tanya Shintaro tidak percaya, "Kamu tidak tahu betapa bahayanya itu?!"

"Tidak, makanya aku penasaran!" jawab Ene dengan girang. Shintaro menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang berlari melawan arah jalan Shintaro dan gadis perban itu. Sebagian ada yang pingsan. Kabut putih menyebar kemana-mana diikuti suara tolong dan ampunan beberapa pengunjung. Shintaro kaget begitu pula gadis perban itu. Detik kemudian Shintaro dan gadis perban itu pingsan. Ene yang mengetahui hal itu langsung panik.

"Master! Master!"

* * *

Kepala Shintaro tiba-tiba serasa berat dan pusing. Shintaro ambruk dengan HP-nya yang masih dipegang. Sementara gadis perban itu juga kaget dan kepalanya serasa sangat pusing. Dia ikut pingsan disamping Shintaro.

Shintaro membuka matanya agak berat. Tangannya diikat dan dia melihat seseorang dengan topeng joker dan bajunya serba hitam. Dia duduk di depan Shintaro dan beberapa pengunjung mall yang diikat tangannya. Shintaro mencari gadis perban itu dengan panik. Dia tidak melihatnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah beberapa komputer yang berjajar di depan.

"Master ada apa tadi? Apa master baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara dari HP Shintaro yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya, suara itu adalah Ene.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja…. Ada apa di sini?" tanya Shintaro penuh keheranan.

"Kita sedang tertangkap teroris~" jawab seseorang dengan nada suara yang terdengar licik, "Fufufu~ kamu mencari siapa?" tanya seseorang itu lagi dari samping Shintaro, Shintaro menoleh ke kanan. Orang dengan hoodie hitamnya melirik Shintaro sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari seseorang~"

"Aku hanya mencari temanku." Desis Shintaro. Padahal dia belum saja menanyai nama gadis perban itu, sudah dibilang teman.

"Soal temanmu, nanti saja, sekarang berpikir saja cara menyelematkan diri dari sini." Sahutnya, "Hey, ya kan, Seto?"

Pria yang ada di belakang laki-laki berhoodie hitam itu menoleh kearahnya dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya, ya, mungkin saja kamu benar."

"Dan, biar kutebak, dia itu perempuan bukan?" tanya laki-laki berhoodie hitam itu sambil melirik ke Shintaro.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Apakah itu perempuannya?" laki-laki itu menuding seseorang yang menunduk kepalanya dan tangannya diperban. Mata Shintaro terbelalak melihatnya.

"I-itu dia—"

"Sst, biarkan dia menenangkan pikirannya dulu!" sahut laki-laki berhoodie hitam itu dengan cepat, "Perempuan yang sedang diam hanya memendamkan rasanya untuk tidak takut, sementara laki-laki yang sedang diam hanya untuk berpikir."

"….." Shintaro terdiam, memang gadis perban itu sedang menunduk diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Akhirnya Shintaro tidak jadi menghampirinya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang di dalam pikiranmu soal mengeluarkan diri dari sini?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, "Apa mungkin ada taktik?"

"…. Jika ada kekacauan disekitar sini, aku mungkin bisa mengeluarkan semuanya seratus persen penuh." Jawab Shintaro.

"Ooohh! Seratus persen penuh?!" tanya pemuda itu terkagum, "Keren sekali~!" dia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, ternyata HP. Dia mencondongkan HP-nya ke depan. Lalu memasukannya kembali ke saku.

"Hey! Jangan segan-segannya memukul bos-mu!" seru orang dengan topeng joker itu tiba-tiba. Dia menarik kerah salah satu anak buahnya yang memegang _shotgun_.

"A-apa? Memukulmu? I-itu saya tidak memukul anda!" jawab anak buahnya dengan paniknya. Shintaro yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan mulai marah.

"Hey! Apakah kamu tidak tahu perasaannya! Lepaskan dia!" seru Shintaro. Pemuda hoodie hitam dan laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Seto' itu melirik kearah Shintaro.

"Oh! Ada yang berani menentangku ya!" desis pria dengan topeng joker itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menarik kerah Shintaro. Shintaro meringis, "Ingin melawanku?!"

"B-bukan itu yang aku maksud—"

BUAK! Shintaro dibanting ke lantai dengan kerasnya. Pria itu duduk kembali di kursinya dan menatap Shintaro dengan sinisnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya melawanku lagi." Ia mendesis sembari merogoh HP-nya dari sakunya. Lalu dia menelepon entah dengan siapa.

Shintaro hanya meringis kesakitan. Dia melirik gadis perban itu yang masih tidak bergerak sama sekali. Shintaro menyipitkan matanya, melihat ekspresi gadis itu dengan penasaran.

Alangkah kagetnya, gadis itu bermata kanannya yang kelihatannya menyala. Matanya berubah menjadi warna merah. Gadis itu segera berdiri dengan tidak takut. Pria dengan topeng joker itu kaget dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"KAMU! HEY YANG MUMI!" serunya menuding ke gadis perban itu. Shintaro meneguk ludahnya sembari mendongak kearah gadis perban tersebut. Gadis perban itu hanya menoleh ke pria topeng joker dan membalikan badannya, "DUDUK KEMBALI ATAU TIDAK KAMU AKAN KU TEMBAK!"

Tidak peduli, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Kedua tangan itu seperti bergerak-gerak. Awalnya Shintaro tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sampai…

_ZRAAK! _Tali itu terlepas dari kedua tangan gadis tersebut. Pria topeng joker itu langsung terkaget tidak percaya. Dia terpaku sembari menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Nee, ini bukan tempat bermain yang kuinginkan." Sahutnya sembari melepas _eye-patch_nya. Lalu memasukannya ke saku jaket, "Keluarkan, aku ingin mencari tempat bermain yang lebih menantang kembali."

Shintaro melongo, begitu pula si hoodie hitam dan pemuda berjaket hijau itu.

"Kau ingin yang menantang?!"tantang pria topeng joker itu kelihatan mencemooh. Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Baiklah! Anak-anak! Serang dia!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! Tembakan _shotgun _menyerbu kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu menghindarinya dengan ahli dan elit. Dia memutar-mutar pisaunya dan langsung melemparnya ke salah satu anak buah pria topeng joker itu dengan cepat.

_ZRAKK! _Pisau itu tertancap tepat di dada anak buahnya. Dia kaget, tembakan _shotgun _itupun akhirnya berhenti.

Gadis perban itu menghampiri anak buah yang tertancap pisau di dadanya, dia memegang pisau itu dan menariknya. Anak buah itu langsung ambruk dengan darah yang mengucur kemana-mana. Gadis perban itupun tersenyum tipis dan menjilat pisaunya.

"Belum menantang." Gadis perban itu mendongak ke pria topeng joker itu dengan mulutnya yang berdarah. Pria topeng joker itu terkesiap dan mengucurkan banyak keringatnya, "Anak buahmu masih banyak bukan? Coba suruh mereka bermain denganku."

"K-k-kurang ajar!" geramnya sembari menjauh dari gadis itu, "Anak-anak! Serang dia!" diapun kabur dari mall. Beberapa anak buahnya langsung mengerumuni gadis perban itu.

"…. Mari kita…." Perlahan, dia mengeratkan pegangannya kepada pisau kesayangannya. Shintaro terbelalak saat dia melihat ceringaian gadis itu yang sangat seram itu, dan juga mata kanan gadis itu berwarna silver mengkilap, "Bermain… 'Lingkaranmu', nee?"

Para anak buah teroris itu bersiap siaga sembari mencondongkan senjata-senajatanya kearah gadis perban itu. Gadis perban itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan mata kanannya. Mata kanannya menyala-nyala, seketika anak buah teroris tersebut langsung kebingungan ada apa dengannya.

Gadis perban itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan teroris-teroris tersebut. Mereka terkejut dan langsung berjaga-jaga. Shintaro juga tidak bisa melihat itu, dia juga mencari-cari gadis perban itu dengan matanya yang sudah agak sakit. Belum muncul tanda-tandanya, Shintaro mulai khawatir kalau dia sudah pergi duluan tanpanya.

"_Saat aku melihatmu kembali~" _ada suara seram yang muncul entah darimana, semua langsung terkejut kaget dan mencari sumber suara itu kemana-mana, _"Aku sangat senang~"_

Tiba-tiba, salah satu teroris mengucurkan darahnya di pundaknya dan lehernya. Yang lain langsung kaget dan mencoba untuk tenang danberjaga-jaga kembali.

"_Saat melihat wajahmu kembali~" _Teroris kedua tertusuk mata kirinya dan leher belakangnya di gores beberapa kali.

"_Itu mengingatkanku akan masa kecil kita yang bahagia itu~" _Teroris ketiga ditusuk perutnya.

"_Masa kecil kita yang sangat bahagia sebagai anak yatim piatu~" _Teroris keempat ditusuk nadinya, kedua nandinya.

"_Membuatku ingin bermain permainan dulu kembali~" _Teroris kelima ditusuk lehernya dan ada sebuah luka besar yang tergores dipunggungnya.

"_Bagaimana~? Maukah kau bermain denganku~?"_ Teroris keenam ditancap kepalanya dan dahinya.

"_Lingkaranmu~ lingkaranmu~" _suara itu menghantui teroris terakhir yang sedang merinding ketakutan, _"Mari bermain lingkaranmu~"_

"_Siapakah yang ada di belakangmu~? Coba kau—" _mulut teroris itu tiba-tiba disekap dengan kerasnya. Diatasnya ada kepala berambut abu-abu sedang tersenyum seram sambil mengangkat pisaunya keatas kembali, _"-tebak?"_

CRASH! Gadis perban itu menusuk kepala teroris itu dengan cepat. Teroris itu meninggal seketika dengan kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah. Shintaro terkesiap dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sifatnya sangat berbeda dari tadi ketika dia berjalan-jalan dengannya. Shintaro merinding dengan drastisnya melihat adegan itu.

Gadis itu menancapkan pisaunya kembali ke dada teroris tersebut, lalu dia membongkarnya dan mengambil jantungnya dengan kasar.

"Jantung ini sudah kotor~" sahutnya sambil berdiri dan menggenggam erat jantung tersebut, "Kebanyakan merokok ya~? Afufufufu~ Pas sekali untuk dihancurkan~"

BRASH! Gadis perban itu mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat jantung teroris tersebut hancur dengan darah yang muncrat dimana-mana. Wajah gadis itu sudah dihiasi darah kering di bagian matanya dan mulutnya. Baju-bajunya terciprat cairan merah itu kemana-mana, membuatnya kelihatannya benar-benar seorang psikopat.

"Dia memang banyak merokok, nee?" gadis itu menunduk sembari melihat organ oaru-paru teroris tersebut.

Di depan lift, beberapa teroris datang membawa senjatanya. Mereka terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Dihiasi beberapa darah, di depan mereka gadis dengan baju dihias darah sedang memegang pisaunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Awalnya dia hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit, tetapi dia langsung tersenyum melihat beberapa teroris siap ia 'santapkan' lagi.

"Aah~ ada tamu lagi~" sahut gadis itu sembari tersenyum riang, "Selamat datang—" dia memungut _shotgun _teroris yang ia bunuh tadi dan mencondongkannya ke depan lift dengan tangan kirinya yang diperban itu, "Di taman bermain ini~"

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR! Suara tembakan tersebut berkali-kali terulang di lantai itu, suara cipratan darah menyebar kemana-mana.

"_Sayonara~" _kata-kata itu terucap saat dia menghabisi para anak buah itu sambil melempar _shotgun_-nya sembarangan. Dia diam sebentar sembari menunduk dan memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah itu. Dia menoleh ke rak-rak yang dibelakang Shintaro.

Perlahan, dia berjalan ke belakang rak tersebut. Dia bertemu anak buah yang terakhir sedang menyiap-nyiap menembak seseorang dari belakang. Gadis perban itu tersenyum, anak buah ini bodoh sekali, karena yang ia ingin tembak hanyalah ilusi.

"Hai~" sapanya kepadanya. Anak buah itu menoleh dan kaget melihatnya yang sedang mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, "Dadah~!"

_CRASH! _Gadis perban itu mengayunkan pisaunya ke dada anak buah tersebut itu, tangannya menembus dadanya.

"… H-hoek—" anak buah itu muntah darah. Gadis perban itu menarik tangannya kasar dan mengayunkannya ke perutnya.

_CRASH! _Gadis itu menusuk perutnya dengan keras dan menariknya lagi, lalu mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher anak buah itu. Dan menginjak kepalanya hingga kepalanya retak pecah.

Di sela-sela asyiknya menyiksa mayat itu, dia melihat tiga orang perempuan yang sedang terbelalak melihat aksinya. Yang satu orang bersurai hijau tadi, yang satu berambut panjang sekali dengan rambut putihnya, yang satu memakai baju warna pink dengan rambut kuning keoranyean.

"K-k-kau—" orang bersurai hijau tergagap melihat gadis peran itu sedang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah… sou ka, kamu orang tadi ya~" sahutnya gadis perban itu sambil tersenyum licik, "Maa, apa yang tadi kamu lakukan di hadapan orang jaket merah tadi itu~?"

* * *

**-Kido's POV-**

Tubuhku merinding dengan supernya. Aku ketakutan menghadapi orang yang sadis sepertinya. Matanya berubah, warna merah pada kedua matanya dan warna silver pada mata kanannya. Apakah… dia memliki kemampuan mata khusus seperti kita?

"Bisa jawab pertanyaanku?" dia menghilangkan senyumannya dan menatap kami dengan wajah polos, "Bagaimana kalian di sini?"

"K-K-Kami— kami mencoba menolong tiga orang yang di sana…" jawabku sembari menuding Kano, Seto, dan kakaknya Momo yang sedang diikat tangannya, "Kami ingin membawanya untuk mengamankan mereka—"

"Sou ka~ Mekakushi-dan?" tanyanya sembari membersihkan pisaunya yang runcing itu, "Markas kumpulan orang berkekuatan mata?"

"E-eh—" aku menatapnya lagi, kali ini mata kirinya menjadi warna ungu pekat dan mata kanannya warna merah. Aku terlonjak, dia memiliki kemampuan mata! "B-b-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa baca pikiran." Jawabnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, dia memakai _eye-patch _hitamnya kembali dan memainkan pisaunya dengan elit, "Aku bahkan bisa membuat orang depresi karena pikirannya."

"Hah?" aku tidak mengerti.

Dia hanya mendeham sedikit dan membalikan badannya, "Sudahlah, aku ingin mengincar bos teroris itu. Aku ingin bermain sebentar dengannya. Kalian bisa bebaskan semua orang di sana." Dia memasukan kedua tangannya dan berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia menuruni lift dan aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napasku panjang. Aku berlari ke tempat Kano dan Seto ditangkap, disusul Mary dan Momo.

"Kano! Seto!" aku memanggil nama mereka. Aku lihat ekspresi mereka yang syok. Sementara kakaknya Momo sepertinya sangat memucat melihatnya, "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-a—sekarang kita bebaskan para pengunjung mall lain!" jawab Kano terbata-bata melihat serpihan-serpihan jantung yang menyebar kemana-mana, "T-tolong—"

"Seto-kun!" Mary berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangan Seto, "Tenang Seto-kun! Aku bisa membuka talinya!"

"Onii-chan!" Momo melepaskan ikatan tali kakaknya dan memeluknya, "Syukurlah onii-chan tidak apa-apa!"

Laki-laki berjaket merah itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dan melepaskan pelukan Momo.

"Kalian bantu yang lain—kuurus mall ini—" perlahan, laki-laki berjaket merah itu melangkah bertatih-tatih menuju beberapa komputer yang ada di depannya, dia menghubungkan kabel komputer itu dengan HP-nya, "Ene… bersiap-siaplah—"

"Baik master!"

Sebuah virus masuk ke komputer-komputer tersebut. Dan, mall buka kembali dan para pengunjung mall cepat-cepat keluar dari mall tersebut. Sementara laki-laki berjaket merah itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

**-?'s POV-**

Aku melangkah bertatih-tatih di lantai satu sambil menoleh kesana kemari. Aku cari bos teroris sialan itu dengan teliti.

Aku duduk di lantai sambil memijat kakiku yang sudah pegal-pegal. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok topeng joker sedang berada di pojokan dekat _information center. _Aku menyipitkan mataku dan berdiri lagi sambil melangkah pelan ke pojokan tersebut.

Saat aku mendongak, aku hampir ditusuk pisau yang tak kalah besar, aku berhenti dan memutar bola mataku ke rah orang itu. Orang itu sedang merinding ketakutan melihatku yang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Ternyata di sini~ afufufufu~" siulku yang bersiap mengangkat pisauku kembali. Orang itu merinding makin kencang.

"T-t-tunggu!" dia bilang, "Kumohon!"

"Seorang teroris tidak boleh diampuni. Jadi…" aku mengangkat pisauku dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Teroris tersebut langsung terkesiap dan duduk sambil mengangkat tangannya minta ampun, _"See you at the hell."_

_CRASH!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bos teroris itu memuntahkan darahnya. Aku mengangkat pisauku kembali dengan wajah polosku, senyumku sudah mulai memudar.

"Nee, janganlah ke sini lagi." sahutku sambil mengayunkan pisauku ke dada bos itu lagi.

CRASH!

Bos itu langsung meninggal dengan nahasnya. Aku mengambil pisauku lagi dan menyimpannya di saku jaketku.

BLAK!

Aku menendang kepalanya hingga tengkoraknya tedengar sudah retak. Aku tersenyum puas.

Aku melirik sekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa, oh bagus, jika tidak aku akan dimasukan penjara. Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang hari ini. Hah, walau begitu, aku sudah cukup puas untuk membunuh orang-orang jahat.

Aku bersender di salah satu dinding dan memejamkan mataku perlahan-lahan, karena aku sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga dan sudah pasrah jika seseorang menemukanku membunuh banyak orang dan siap untuk tinggal di penjara.

Detik berikutnya kudengar beberapa suara langkah kaki yang sedang mengeruminiku dan berbicara tentangku.

Dan akupun pasrah, mungkin saja aku masuk penjara.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Hallo minna-san! Fia menulis ulang kembali cerita Kazu desu~ dan Fia sudah lumayan mendapatkan ide ceritanya :v**

**Yap, sudah ketahuan sifat yandere Kazu, walau nggak cerita banyak sih :3 yang penting ketahuan~!**

**Seru nggak? Nggak? Ya udah deh gak apa-apa, Fia masih pemula di sini :3**

**Hontouni sumimasen jika ini terlalu singkat atau aneh :3 fia masih pemula di sini des :v oke, see you at next chap! –Fia-san**


End file.
